Muach
by ChapChappyChan
Summary: Ichigo dan Rukia pikir, mereka adalah mahasiswa yang tengah berpacaran secara normal. Entahlah. Kalian pasti tidak menyangka dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. #drabble


Disclaimer **B****LEACH** © **Tite Kubo**

**Muach** © **ChapChappyChan**

Pairing : **Ichigo x Rukia**

Rate:** T **

Genre : **Romance, Family**

Warning : **no flame- OOC-Typo(s)****-GaJe-AU**

Note : **fic gaje. Kali ini luapan kekesalan akan banyaknya tugas. Fic ini terinspirasi dari cerita guru saya waktu Beliau di Madura. Yah, ide ini tiba-tiba aja nongol. Ya udah, dibikin deh. Semoga aja bisa jadi camilan di rumah.**

* * *

**Special Thanks**

**Buat yang udah review Yuki-Onna, ini balasan bagi yang nggak login.**

**MR. Krabs  
**Hehe, saya suka yang panjang-panjang emang ;P tapi menurut saya nggak juga kok.  
Ruki emang Yuki-Onna, tapi pada akhirnya, nggak tau gimana caranya, Ruki jadi wanita biasa.  
Yah, panutan banyak anak banyak rejeki emang nggak salah kok XD  
Arigatou reviewnya ^^

**Voidy**  
Saya memang masih lemah pada tata bahasa dan deskripsi. Kalo soal typo, pas baca ulang, saya sempet jedotin kepala. Typo-nya memang sangat banyak. Sampe2 males benerinnya. Eto, yang dimaksud jumpy itu bagaimana ya?  
Di Conan ada Yuki-Onna nya ya? Saya malah baru tahu.  
Kalo masalah usia, itu si Ruki cerita flashbacknya dia. Pas dia potong rambut, dia umur 500 tahun, tapi pas dicampakkan, dia umur 100 tahun. Nah, saya Cuma ngira-ngira aja, bayangin aja umur 100 tahunnya Ruki itu outlook-nya kaya manusia pas umur 11 tahun.  
Oke, arigatou reviewnya ^^

**darries  
**Nggak sad, soalnya tuntutan challege, suruh happy sih..XD  
Hehe, saya juga suka banget sama epilognya XD  
Pertamanya tu saya mikir, masak si Ishida pingin ketemu Ruki sih? Dua kali pula, ya udah deh aku selewengin aja jadi Nemu. XD  
Arigatou reviewnya ^^

**miurin  
**Wah, syukur deh kalo miurin-san suka. Iya, salam kenal juga.  
Arigatou reviewnya ya..^^

**Yuki**  
Waaah...fic aku direview sama chara-nya#plak! bercanda. Hehe  
nggak kok, walaupun Ruki sempet ngilang 2x. Tapi rencana sebenernya sih malah Ruki nya nggak ngilang tapi malah berusaha bunuh Ichigo. Hehe, aku seneng Yuki-san suka. Arigatou reviewnya ya..^^

**Good Enjoy..**

* * *

"Zaman sudah semakin tua. Dunia ini perlu perbaikan." Ucapan bak sesepuh itu tiba-tiba saja muncul dari mulut Ichigo. Lelaki yang masih berumur anak kuliahan itu terus menggeleng-geleng tatkala penyiar televisi melakukan pekerjaannya.

Bukan! Ichigo bukan prihatin dengan akting si penyiar. Tapi ia sungguh miris dengan berita yang tengah disampaikan.

"Perkataanmu seperti Ojii-san saja." Rukia yang terpaksa mendengar ocehan Ichigo, mau tak mau menanggapinya. Sebenarnya ia menahan agar penggorengan yang ia pegang tidak ambil andil dalam acara menutup mulut Ichigo.

Namun Ichigo masih nyaman-nyaman saja mengomentari berita yang tersuguh di depannya.

"Bisa kau bayangkan, anak SD sudah melakukan ini-itu dengan temannya di sekolah. Bukankah zaman sudah semakin gila?" Ichigo berbalik menghadap Rukia yang memunggunginya."Aku saja yang sudah sebesar ini belum berhasil melakukannya padamu." Lirihnya kemudian. Rukia pun seketika menoleh dan menghunuskan pisau.

"_Baka_!" komentar Rukia.

"Tapi jika dibiarkan begini terus, dunia ini akan kacau, Rukia!" antara mengalihkan pembicaraan dan meneruskan tanggapannya terhadap berita tadi ; Ichigo.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau aku bisa, dari dulu aku sudah melakukan pemblokiran, penghapusan dan penyensoran hal-hal tak senonoh yang beredar di masyarakat. Namun, pemerintah saja hanya diam dan mengurusi hal yang lain. Sementara anak kecil sekarang saja sudah mengenal apa itu pacaran. Yang aku bisa lakukan hanya mencegah hal itu pada generasi kit—maksudku generasiku."

Mendengar perkataan Rukia, Ichigo diam. Ucapan Rukia ada benarnya. Mau protes, mengumpat bagaimana pun, dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Menyadari hal itu, Ichigo mematikan televisi. Ia beralih ke meja makan. Mendekati Rukia. Dia ingin memperhatikan gadis itu lebih dekat.

Katanya sih ini hari spesial. Tidak tahu spesial dari mananya. Makanya Rukia membuat makanan yang banyak.

"Rukia, memang ini hari apa?" Ichigo yang memang tidak bisa memendam keingintahuannya pun berujar.

"Entahlah. Kata Tou-san, hari ini perlu dirayakan. Aku hanya mengikuti kemauannya saja." Sebenarnya Rukia merasa sedikit senang ketika Ichigo mengajaknya bicara. Jadi dia tak terlalu bosan. Tenang saja, dia masih bisa fokus memasak.

Sementara Ichigo sepertinya kembali memikirkan berita tadi.

"Rukia, menurutmu, jika bocah-bocah SD yang telah melakukan ini-itu akan dinikahkan?" Rukia berhenti sejenak. Sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, pasti akan aneh jika hal yang diucapkan Ichigo benar-benar terjadi.

"Kurasa bisa." Gadis itu melanjutkan kegiatannya lagi. "Di zaman edo, kudengar banyak bocah dari kerajaan yang dinikahkan."

"Kau pikir ini zaman edo?! Serius sedikit, Rukia!"

"Salah sendiri menanyakan hal aneh! Mana mungkin anak SD menikah!" Rukia mulai geram.

Ichigo akhirnya mengalah dan diam. Dia pikir pasti menyeramkan kalau anak SD menikah. Dia saja yang sudah kepala dua masih dalam masa pacaran dengan Rukia. Jujur, masih terlalu cepat baginya untuk melamar gadis tercintanya itu. Dia masih belum pantas. Dia masih banyak kekurangan.

"Tapi...mungkin lucu juga melihat mereka menikah."

Sebentar. Ichigo tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Kata-kata Rukia itu...

"Ma-maksudku. Coba bayangkan saja gadis mungil berambut panjang memakai gaun putih yang lebar dan berkilau, memegang karangan bunga dan bertukar cincin dengan pria mungil dengan _tuxedo_ hitam. Dan pria kecil itu menggandengnya dengan mesra. U-uh.._kawaii_." khayalan yang Rukia bentuk sungguh manis bagi dirinya, tidak bagi Ichigo. Ichigo malah memandang Rukia dengan pandangan _hiy-menjauh-dariku _.

"Aku mulai meragukanmu, Rukia."

"Lupakan!"

Rukia sebatas membayangkan hal manisnya saja. Dia tak berpikir sampai sejauh...err.._first night_? Jadi sah-sah saja baginya untuk berpendapat begitu. Tapi Ichigo tak sependapat. Yang namanya menikah itu satu paket. Mana ada dipisah-pisah. Hmm.. dari pada memikirkan itu, mungkin lebih baik ia membahas masa kecil mereka berdua. Ichigo juga selalu ingin tahu hal itu dari Rukia. Namun dia selalu tak ada waktu untuk menanyakannya.

"Rukia,"

"Hm."

"Saat kecil, kau seperti apa?"

"Kau ingin aku jujur dan merusak imajinasimu atau berbohong dan memberi kesenangan pada khayalanmu?" Sepertinya Rukia bisa membaca pikiran Ichigo. Ichigo sudah merakit angan-angan tentang Rukia kecil. Dan sudah pasti dia akan kecewa berat jika kenyataannya tak sesuai harapan."Hmm..umur lima tahun, aku suka menghajar bocah nakal sampai masuk UGD. Tapi entah kenapa, aku paling senang jika ada laki-laki yang memberiku bunga. Bahkan aku pernah mencium teman sekelasku karena dia memberikanku karangan bunga."

"Kau mengkhianatiku, Rukia." Ichigo menghantarkan _deathglare_ pada Rukia.

"Kan sudah kutanya. Kau ingin aku jujur atau bohong." Ujarnya sambil memposisikan spatula sebagai tameng dari _deathglare_ Ichigo."Sekarang giliranmu. Aku mau kau jujur."

Seketika Ichigo membuang muka. Wajahnya bersemu. Dia tak lekas menjawabnya.

"A-aku juga pernah mencium temanku." Sekarang ganti Rukia yang melotot. Namun ia tak mau berkomentar dulu."Um..aku juga sering menghajar orang yang mengganggu Yuzu dan Karin. Tapi tidak sampai masuk UGD."

"Jadi kita seri? Aku jadi ingin menghajarmu ketika kecil. Aku ingin tahu siapa yang menang." Rukia meringis. Membuat Ichigo mengernyit.

"Daripada berkelahi, aku ingin bertemu denganmu dan menyodorkan bunga." Rukia hanya bersemu mendengar itu."Hm..bagaimana ceritanya jika pada waktu kecil kita dipertemukan, ya? Apa aku juga akan jatuh cinta padamu pada _first sign_?"

"Mana kutahu? Tapi jika dari dulu kau sudah berlagak seperti pangeran penggoda begitu, mungkin aku jatuh cinta padamu." Rukia kembali bersemu. Dia membayangkan ketika mereka berdua masih kecil. Dan Ichigo memberinya sebuket bunga, lalu tanpa sadar dirinya mencium Ichigo..Uwooo, _kawaii_!

"AH! RUKIA! AKU BARU INGAT!" Ichigo tiba-tiba berjingkat dan berteriak.

"Ada apa?! Dompetmu hilang lagi?!"

"Bu-bukan... tapi aku ingat dengan artikel di koran kemarin." Ichigo kembali duduk.

"Memangnya artikel tentang apa?"

"Hmm..ada sebuah suku di negara seribu pulau. Dalam suku tersebut terdapat budaya yang menurutku aneh. Sepertinya hal ini sejalan dengan pembicaraan kita." Ichigo meneguk ludahnya seraya mengingat-ingat.

"A-apa?"

"Di sana, anak berusia SD sudah dinikahkan oleh orang tuanya."

"Tidak lucu, Ichigo! Kukira apa."

"Tapi bukankah itu hal yang...bagaimana ya.. secara fisik, mereka pasti belum siap kan?"

"Budaya orang beda-beda, Ichigo. Mungkin saja mereka dinikahkan sedini itu, lalu melakukan kewajiban mereka setelah cukup umur. Jadi mereka sudah terikat dari kecil dan akan dituntut setia dengan pendamping mereka." Sebenarnya Rukia juga terkejut dengan budaya tersebut. Namun secara logika dia bisa menalar penjelasannya.

"Aku tidak berpikir sejauh itu. Tapi bisa saja. Jika dipikir, hal itu malah lebih praktis. Andai saja kita sudah dinikahkan dari kecil." Lagi-lagi Ichigo dengan khayalannya.

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh."

"Rukia, apa kau tidak merasa aneh?" Ichigo menegakkan tubuhnya. Kelihatannya ia ingin berbicara serius."Kenapa orang tuaku sudah membelikan apartemen untuk kita?"

"Mungkin tujuannya bukan untuk kita, tapi untuk masa depanmu Ichigo."

"Tapi aku yakin, mereka mengatakannya untuk kita. Bukankah itu aneh?"

"Tetap saja menurutku tidak."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan mengijinkan kita tidur di sini hanya berdua?"

"Karena mereka tahu jika aku bisa menjaga diriku. Jangan lupa jika aku tahu titik kelemahanmu, Ichigo."

"Ah, dan yang paling membuatku penasaran dari dulu adalah sebuah cincin dengan ukuran supermini dalam kotak beludru. Kaa-san menyuruhku untuk terus menyimpannya."

"Hah? Ternyata kau juga punya?" Rukia memilih meletakkan spatula dan penggorengannya lalu mematikan kompor. Dia pun duduk di sebelah Ichigo. Ia rasa hal yang selama ini membuatnya penasaran mulai terkuak.

"Mungkin saja... hari ini hari perikahan kita?! Mereka bilang hari ini spesial kan?!" Ichigo dengan cepat menggenggam tangan Rukia erat. Wajahnya sumringah.

"I-Ichigo. Apa-apaan kau."

"Rukia! Aku sangat yakin jika kita sudah menikah! Sungguh! Aku sangat sangat yakin! Jadi, jangan tolak aku nanti malam, Ru—"

DUAK!

"ECCHI!"

.

.

.

"I-Isshin... anak kita sudah dewasa."

"Sudah kubilang kan, Bya-kun! Ichigo adalah pilihan yang tepat!"

"Isshin. Setelah ini telepon anakmu."

"Masaki~~~ kau mendidik anakmu dengan baik. Hisana-chan! Tidak sia-sia kita memasang CCTV hari ini." Isshin dan Hisana pun ber-_high five_.

_**OWARI**_

* * *

Hehe..Bener kan.. GaJe. Oh ya, fic ini bisa disebut **drabble** nggak?

Yah..di sela-sela pelajaran fisika yang memusingkan, Guru saya bersemangat untuk cerita. Beliau bilang, saat Beliau ditugaskan di Madura bagian Timur, ntah itu daerah apa namanya saya lupa. Katanya sih daerahnya di peta aja nggak ada.

Nah, katanya di situ anak kelas 5 SD dinikahin. Trus pas ditanya,"Pak, itu emang anaknya udah ngerti?". "Ya nggak ngerti gitu. Abis nikah aja si cowonya malah maen kelereng ama temennya." Jujur saya jawdrop pas tau itu.

Oke dah. Semoga nggak nyesel aja baca fic saya ini. Dan tetep bisa menghibur. Jaa ne.


End file.
